


Don't Get Caught

by everydaygay



Series: Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [3]
Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Public Sex, Riverdale Kink Bingo 2020, Semi-Public Sex, cheronica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23260444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/everydaygay/pseuds/everydaygay
Summary: Veronica notices Cheryl’s lingering stares during cheer practice, and, knowing she must have been turned on, decides to have some fun with it later.(Or, Cheryl goes down on Veronica in the locker rooms after cheer practice)Written for Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020. Square fill: Semi-public sex.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Veronica Lodge
Series: Riverdale Kink Bingo - Winter 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665583
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44
Collections: Riverdale Kink Bingo Winter 2020





	Don't Get Caught

**Author's Note:**

> It’s totally canon in my mind that Veronica has a public/semi-public sex kink. Here’s some smut about it.

Cheryl jumped at the voice behind her. She turned quickly on the spot, eyes landing on the source of the sound: Veronica Lodge.

“Oh, Ronnie, you scared me!” she exclaimed, heartrate slowing as she took in the sight of her girlfriend, still clad in her full cheer uniform from practice. “I thought I was the last here after pack up, shouldn’t you be rushing home for your family dinner?”

Veronica rolled her eyes at the mention of her family. “Cancelled. Daddy is busy with evildoing, no doubt,” she scoffed, moving closer to Cheryl and pulling her in for a kiss. “Whatever, it works for me. I’d rather be here with you,” she continued, before planting another soft kiss on Cheryl’s cheek, followed by a firmer one on her jaw, then a trail down her neck.

“V, what’s gotten into you?” Cheryl giggled. “Let’s go to Thistlehouse, we can continue this there and see TT when she gets back from the Serpent meeting, and –” she was cut off by her Veronica’s hand over her mouth, to which the redhead gave a confused look.

Veronica leaned in close to Cheryl’s ear. “Or… we could stay here and do this _now_. I saw the way you were watching me during practice. That look was definitely not just because I was nailing the choreo today.”

Cheryl’s eyes darkened. “Well, how else am I supposed to look at you when we have a rehearsal in full uniform instead of practice gear? That skirt,” she murmured, pulling Veronica closer by the aforementioned piece of clothing, “looks amazing on you.”

Veronica smiled to herself. Cheryl never needed much convincing. “We’re in agreeance then,” she laughed. “This skirt does look great on me. I bet you’d like what’s under it better, though,” she whispered seductively, taking Cheryl’s hands in her own and pulling her toward the benches, where she took a seat.

“I bet you’re right,” Cheryl responded coyly, dropping to her knees to push the skirt up to her girlfriend’s waist, before pulling down the spandex shorts beneath them, thanking God the shorts and skirt were separate pieces. She instantly found herself wet at the sight of the lacey yet simple panties before her, and couldn’t stop herself from thrusting her face between Veronica’s legs to lick up the front of them. Unsurprisingly, she found the panties already soaked through – Veronica always found fooling around at school a massive turn on.

“Someone’s excited.” Cheryl reached up with both hands to drag the underwear down Veronica’s smooth legs.

“Not like you can talk,” her girlfriend drawled. “You spent the entire rehearsal perving on me and now you’re so turned on you couldn’t even take my panties off before you started.”

Before Cheryl could think of another witty response, Veronica’s hand was on the back of her head, pushing her face towards her pussy. “Now, why don’t you remind me why having you like this gets me so excited?”

It was more of a command than a question.

Cheryl did not need to be told twice.

She dove in, moaning at the taste of Veronica’s juices on her tongue. Knowing it wasn’t the time for teasing, she found Veronica’s clit with her tongue more or less immediately, bringing the pad of a finger up to stroke along her folds and at her entrance.

Veronica felt her thighs tightening around the submissive girl’s head, simultaneously twitching her hips to get more pressure from Cheryl’s mouth and struggling to hold off her much-too-quickly approaching orgasm.

Knowing Veronica was already close, Cheryl’s lapping against her clit become more frantically rapid. Her mouth was beginning to ache with the effort of maintaining consistency at this speed, but she knew her girlfriend wouldn’t last much longer – she never did when they had sex in public.

With one final thrust of her hips toward Cheryl’s mouth, Veronica came hard. She bit her lip in a half-hearted attempt to stay quiet. The moan that escaped her lips echoed around the empty room, signalling Cheryl to slow her ministrations before coming up for air. Both girls panting, Veronica took Cheryl’s hands and pulled her up to join her on the bench seat.

“Thank-you,” Veronica whispered, leaning on her girlfriend’s shoulder while they both caught their breath.

Cheryl exhaled a small laugh. “Don’t mention it, Ronnie.”

Veronica moved to get up. A mischievous grin playing on her features as she smoothed her skirt down and began to get on her knees before Cheryl grabbed her face and planted a kiss on her lips.

“No need, gorgeous. Unfortunately, I am _much_ louder than you, and I’d prefer we don’t get caught today,” she teased. “I can wait until we’re home.”

Veronica got up, rushing to take her belongings from her locker. “Then let’s get home as soon as possible!” she cried excitedly.

Cheryl laughed, also moving to collect her things… admittedly faster than usual.

**Author's Note:**

> I encourage all comments/feedback!! Find me on tumblr: [at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com](https://at-cheryl-bombshell.tumblr.com)


End file.
